who would of knew?
by bmorgan55
Summary: When elena's Life has already chashed and burned with the death of her beloved parents Can the new hot shot in town bring up her spirt or with elenas old boyfriend going to be in the way?


EPOV

Dear diary

You would think that being "Miss Queen Bee", of high school that I would be slightly excited. Well, I am not. You could hardly blame me with that terrible storm last night and the lack of sleep. But that's not why I am upset; my alarm clock won't stop reminding me of first day of school. The only thing is now that I am senior. That being said, everyone will expect me to be the "old Elena". They'll expect me to be perky, jumpy, filled with joy like last year… A lot of things can happen in a year. My parents had died in a car accident, while I let the guilt eat at me every second of everyday. I still believe that I was my fault they died, I still don't believe my friends and family when they think the opposite, so I just sit they a nod my head like agree. I still think that it is my fault that little Margret would have anyone so come home to and yell "MOMMY, DADY I GUESS WHAT I DID AT SCHOOL". I try to go through life without regrets, but we all have them and mine just follows me every second, of every day. All I need now is another distraction. Last summer Paris was my distraction from this little town, Fell's church. I have come to release that I ran out my distractions.

Well diary, thanks for always being there when I need a small escape, time to face what I have been dreading for. Wish me good luck.

Elena

As I put down my diary, I keep telling myself that everything was going to be ok. I went over to my full length mirror and wasn't surprised at what I saw. My big blue eyes red from crying myself to sleep last night. My long blonde hair in knots from tossing and turning. Today, I look actually very pale. Paler than usual. I went to pick out my clothes and put on light blue top with a brown jacket over it with plain dark blue jeans. I wore my brown Uggs in case it would rain again. I put on some light eye makeup to be myself more alive and not like some zombie. I made my way down stairs, not bothering to eat, said bye to Margret and Aunt Judith. I about ran out the front door pretending I didn't hear my aunt call me back so I can eat breakfast. I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. But every time I turned around I saw absolutely nothing. I also couldn't help the feeling of being alone and that no one understands me. Still walking to school I heard familiar old truck make its way up the street.

DPOV

I don't even know why I was drawn back to my old home town. I was surprised the tiny town full of bad memories was still here. I drawn to it and have know idea. Is it my conscience telling me something? Aha no. Walking down a street which I have clue of the name, I saw my reflection in a puddle and smiled. Yes, yes I was a stunning site to see. Tall dark and handsome, no not handsome but gorgeous. Hmmm, well that's what my meals thought of me. Young ladies all around are just drawn to be like a bug to the world's biggest neon light. But, I guess that's just the perks of being a vampire. Or was it just the perks of being the hot, sly and wicked Damon Salvatore. That's when it hit. I felt like the fly being drawn towards a neon sign. But I wasn't a neon sign I was being drawn to it was a girl with an aura to kill for. I could see her whole delicate little body from each and every curve from this angle. Quickly I transformed myself into a crow to see her, without her seeing me. She looks like her! Like Katherine, the same Katherine that broke his heart. The girl whose name is does not know could have been Katherine's twin. She was absolutely to die for. Her long blonde hair that probably feels like silk, which I intend to find out one day. Her dark blue eyes that are the same color of his ring that is keeping him from burning. I felt the need to protect this creature and make her mine. If anyone else were to touch her but me the would die a painful death. My mouth was already watering of off the scent she gave off. She will be mine. This human girl had no idea the hold she already had over me. That's when the ugliest truck I have ever seen in hundreds of year I have been living interrupted my fantasied. The pulled right up to her. She seemed to have known. Damon Salvatore was fuming that this weak human boy knows more about his girl than he himself. A plan was already developing in Damon Salvatore wicked mind.

"She will be mine". Damon Salvatore whispered with evil smile upon his face


End file.
